Relaxation, Recuperation and Revelations
by musicaltheatregirl-dxc4eva
Summary: Just a short one-shot on the day after Sadie got voted off TDI. Major DxC with minor BxG. Mild swearing. R


_A/N: Hey guys! This is a little something I wrote because I was bored. It's a little one shot set after Sadie got voted off. I hope that everyone is in character. Major DxC and minor BxG. Some mild swearing. You have been warned. Please review guys. It lets me know if you guys like what I write or not. Thanks! =) R&R_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island..._

* * *

It was a calm, peaceful day at Camp Wawanakwa.

Well as peaceful as it could be on a reality show with a sadistic host, and cameras following your every move.

But peaceful none the less.

It was an in-between day. Sadie had been voted off the night before, much to the delight of many of the campers. Her sob fests whenever anyone mentioned Katie had gotten tiresome very quickly. The remaining campers were using this free day to their advantage: relaxing and recuperating as much as they could before Chris threw them headfirst into another 'exciting' challenge.

The two remaining Bass girls had made their way to the dock and were sitting with their legs dangling in the water. It was quiet at the moment. The girls weren't conversing at that time and the other campers were spread out across the island. Owen was in the Mess Hall, eating the rest of the food that the other campers didn't eat. LeShawna and Gwen had headed down to the beach with Trent in tow. The three were planning on taking a swim and just enjoying themselves. Harold was off doing something or other. Though the girls had noticed that he had taken a few sheets of paper and a couple of pens. DJ was by the Killer Bass cabin, hanging out with bunny, trying recover from the near loss of him in yesterday's challenge. Heather and Lindsay were in the Gopher cabin painting nails and stuff. And Duncan and Geoff…

* * *

"Where are Duncan and Geoff?"

"Hmm?" Courtney turned to where her surfer friend had spoken.

"I said where are Duncan and Geoff? I haven't seen them since breakfast… and that was hours ago. They aren't ones to miss out on lunch…" Courtney pulled a face at this. "I'm serious. Even though Chef has cooked it, they're always there." The CIT looked sceptical. "When was the last time they missed a meal Court?"

Said CIT thought for a moment before accepting defeat. "I don't think I have seen them miss a meal. I mean apart from lunch today."

Bridgette nodded. Her face then tensed up. "I hope they're alright."

Courtney scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Bridge, they're fine. Duncan just probably dragged Geoff off to do something illegal… or stupid…" she stopped and thought for a moment. "Or both."

Bridgette still looked worried.

"What if they get hurt?"

Courtney sighed at her friend's worried nature. "Then they'll help one another to the infirmary. Trust me Bridge, they'll be fine."

The surfer nodded her head and sighed, looking back over the lake. Her feet made small circles in the water. Courtney noticed her friend's distress and decided to talk to her about it.

"Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

Courtney grabbed her friend's hand. "They'll be alright. I'm not just saying it to get you to relax. I really do think that they'll be fine."

Bridgette smiled and squeezed Courtney's hand back in thanks. "Yeah. You're right. I'm over reacting. I just worry when people go into the woods. It's just so creepy in there."

Courtney's eyes widened in realisation. "Your phobia! Oh Bridge, I'm sorry! I forgot the woods freaked you out. But you know… maybe they're not there. Maybe they're somewhere else."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "Where else would they be Court? We haven't seen them for hours."

Courtney sighed. "They could be anywhere Bridge."

"Maybe even right HERE!"

And with that Courtney was lifted into someone's arms, as they jumped with her into the lake.

* * *

Courtney's head broke the water as she came up sputtering. She turned when she heard someone else come up for air. Turned out it was Bridgette.

"What happened?"

Bridgette wiped some water from her eyes. "No idea. But it's a good thing we were in our swimmers."

Then two other people broke for air. The girls turned and found themselves face to face with none other than…

"Geoff? Duncan?"

"Yeah Bridge!" Geoff swam over to Bridgette. "You alright? I didn't scare you much did I?"

Bridgette shook her head. "No. I had a bit more warning than Courtney did." Both turned at the same time to see Courtney both treading water and glaring at Duncan, all at the same time.

"Duncan… That was so NOT FUNNY!"

The punk was also treading water, but instead of glaring he was laughing. "Oh yes it was! You should have seen your face Princess! You were beside yourself."

Courtney glared as the rest of the conversation was cut short by his laughter. "Ugh! You are such a cretin!"

"Cretin? That's a new one Princess!" He stopped mocking her as she began swimming away. "Where are you going?"

She turned around to glare at him. "Away from YOU!" She turned back to the shore and continued swimming. Knowing full well that Duncan was close behind.

Geoff turned to Bridgette as the other two reached the beach. "Are you going to leave too?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "No. Why? Did you want me to?"

"What? No!" He broke into a huge smile. "I thought now that Courtney left you would go too."

She shook her head. "No. I was going to swim anyway. And now that you're here… Join me?"

Geoff pumped his arms in the air. "WOOHOO! Awesome brah!" Bridgette chuckled and grabbed his face, joining their lips in a sweet simple kiss. She then turned to float on her back, Geoff following suit. The two were happy being in each other's presence. Actually both were extremely happy to be together. Which is more than what you could say about…

* * *

"Princess! Would you relax? It was just a joke!"

Duncan was running after Courtney, trying to get her to stop so he could apologise. The CIT however had no intentions of slowing down, in fact she picked up the pace even more to try and lose Duncan. She hadn't done what he had expected and gone to the showers or the cabins. She had instead gone into the woods. She seemed perfectly fine with the fact that she was only in her swimmers. That or she was too mad to notice.

_The second is the more obvious reason… though the longer I can keep Princess in that tiny, wet bikini… the better._

Duncan wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. He was quite surprised when he noticed Courtney come to a sudden halt. He caught himself just in time to prevent from crashing into her.

_Doubt that would have done me any favours… Whoa! Where is this place?_

The two of them were on a small, secluded beach. There was no rubbish evident anywhere and it looked very peaceful and tranquil. Duncan was staring at the scenery that he didn't notice that Courtney had walked onto the sand and was now sitting there. Once he realised he wasted no time in going to join her.

* * *

She heard him sit beside her but she made no move to turn to face him. She was still mad at the little stunt from earlier. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had been just as worried as Bridgette as to the guys whereabouts. She had admitted to herself just last night that she actually DID like Duncan. She just wasn't sure that she could admit it to him. And now she had brought him to her spot. Her escape…

_Ugh! Why did I come here? I don't want him to be here… or even know about this place… I mean sure he isn't so bad… What he did for DJ was really sweet, and so nice… I just…_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Duncan started waving his hands in front of her face.

"Hellooo? Princess?? You there?"

Courtney swatted his hand away from her face. She then shifted her body slightly so her back was to him. However she didn't straighten up and point her nose like Duncan expected her to. She instead wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing her knees towards her chest. He was about to ask her if she was feeling ok, when she spoke up.

"You had me worried."

Duncan was shocked at that statement. Her gently grabbed her shoulder and made her turn around to face him. Her eyes were diverted to the ground, so he gently lifted her chin and made her eyes meet his.

"What was that Princess?"

He watched as her lower lip trembled slightly. "You had us worried. You had me worried." She stopped for a moment to try and calm her breathing. "You just went off without anyone knowing where you were. You could have been anywhere! Something could have happened to you." He noticed that her voice was rising in volume and she was getting slightly more frantic. "There are bears in the woods Duncan! You know what happened to Cody... and I was worried that…"

She groaned in frustration before standing up and walking away from him. She stopped to rub her temples, trying to clear the jumble of thoughts that were clouding her better judgement. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice when Duncan came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly as he murmured into her ear.

"We're fine Princess. Really."

Courtney looked up. Duncan was shocked to see that there were tears flowing down her face. "That's not the point Duncan! What if something did happen? And you were out there and couldn't get help? What then? And what if…"

She was cut off when Duncan leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened slightly, before closing when she returned the kiss. When they broke apart Duncan spoke up.

"There were a lot of 'what ifs' in those questions. And besides we're fine. I'll let you know if I'm gonna go off alone into the woods. Although…" He said pulling Courtney closer and making his voice lower and more seductive. "…If I get a kiss every time you worry about me. I might not."

Courtney gasped and pushed him away.

"You have to spoil everything don't you? I can't believe I deluded myself into thinking that you're actually nice! And you'll get no such thing from me you pig!"

_Ugh! I'm so glad I didn't tell him how I feel! I'd never hear the end of it!!_

Duncan walked to her and pulled her into his arms once again.

"Oh, but Princess. I already did." He crooned wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

He smirked proudly when Courtney turned a dark shade of red.

"You'd better not tell anyone about this place!" She growled.

Duncan smirked, another brilliant plan formulating in his mind.

"Well okay then… but to keep my silence… I'll need something to tide me over. Say like… another kiss."

Duncan was prepared for anything but what happened next. Courtney grabbed his face and gave him a short sweet peck on the lips. When she pulled away she pushed him a few feet for good measure.

"There and you better not tell."

Duncan smirked while placing a hand on his heart. "I won't tell a soul Princess. However I can't promise the same about you locking lips with me."

He watched as her face screwed up in annoyance. He chuckled and continued. "Yep. Everyone on camp is now gonna have proof of how much you really do dig me!"

Duncan's cocky smirk fell when he noticed Courtney laughing. "Oh Duncan. You can tell everyone you want about that. But no one is going to believe you."

The punk growled and folded his arms together. "Whatever Princess. There are cameras everywhere. Face it you got caught."

Courtney folded her arms across her own chest, mocking him. "There are no cameras here Duncan. I checked it out as soon as I found the place. And seeing as there is no proof apart from your word and mine, if you go off saying I kissed you and I deny it, you'll look like an idiot..." She paused for a moment. "A desperate idiot, but an idiot none the less." She smirked victoriously. "So face it Duncan. You lose."

Duncan's mouth dropped open, as Courtney giggled and turned away. He watched as she started walking back to camp, swaying her hips just enough to keep him entranced.

_I can't believe she caught me out! The little minx! I do know that she wants me though! I always knew that, but she practically admitted it. And... damn Princess has a banging ass!_

"Oh and Duncan?" She turned calling out to him. "Stop staring at my butt!"

Duncan chuckled, before he too returned to camp.

As he was walking one thought kept circling through his mind.

_Someday soon Princess… Everyone is gonna see how much you really do dig me. Someday very soon..._


End file.
